LA TRAMA
by Roguelion
Summary: Resumen:un cadaver aparece en la frontera de una base militar y la ciudad de Konoha ambas fuerzas de la ley deberan investigar juntas mas o menos igual que la peli de mas fuerte que el odio
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo**:la trama  
**Tiempo:**Universo Alterno  
**Genero:**suspense y accion, puede que algo de comedia(vamos que no tengo ni idea pero intentare sorprenderos) y por supuesto romance  
**Pairing:**Narusaku (bastante obvio no?)  
**Advertencias:**seguramente pondre sexo asi que nada de menores:P  
**Rating:**nr-18 seguramente habra sexo y violencia

--

CAPITULO 1

La Noche estaba oscura, las nubes cubrían la luna amenazando con lluvia, era una noche tranquila de esas que escoges para pasear con tu pareja, hubiera sido perfecta de no ser por que un Chevrolet plateado recorría a toda velocidad la carretera, los pájaros graznaron asustados al oír el estruendo del motor.

Lee conducía el coche con las luces apagadas, sabia que así era peligroso pero le daba igual era mejor eso a morir, la radio que llevaba en el coche crepito haciéndole saltar, la miro por un momento como si de ella fuera a salir la mano del mismísimo diablo y arrástralo al infierno.

El ruido ceso y el respiro relajado, por un momento pensó que le habían encontrado, estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano depararían en que el faltaba pero esperaba que fuera mas tarde que temprano, en su mente no paraba de repetirse lo mismo, tenia que encontrarlo, tenia que informar de lo que había descubierto, aunque muriera, no importaba, el seria un daño colateral pero si no le decía lo que había visto ...

Una voz sinuosa salio de la radio helándole la sangre, por un momento Lee creyó ver los ojos de el reflejados en el aparato pero eso era imposible, estaba demasiado nervioso tenia que tranquilizarse.

-Leeeeee...Leeee...-canturreo la voz-¿Por que te has ido?-

El chico cerro los ojos y contó hasta diez, el no estaba allí, no estaba...tranquilo...respira hondo...

-Se un buen chico y vuelve con nosotros, solo queremos hablar.-su voz era tan convincente que por un momento estuvo tentado de responder que si, que volvería pero que por favo...por favor no le hicieran daño.

Alargo la mano para coger el transmisor cuando vio dos focos por el retrovisor, el corazón le dio un vuelco, estaban detrás de el,... ¿como era posible? se había asegurado de que no lo seguían, llevaba demasiado tiempo metido en un despacho, maldijo entre dientes,... ¿que haría ahora?

El coche perseguidor se abalanzó sobre el perseguido como un oso sobre su presa, el Chevrolet cimbreo pero gracias a Kami Lee pudo hacerse con el. Mal...mal...esto esta muy mal...no voy a llegar...miro su móvil como si fuera un amuleto de la suerte, lo cogió con desesperación y marco un numero, espero a que el contestador saliera cosa que tardo unos pocos tonos, la voz masculina de un hombre salio diciendo que ahora no podía atenderle 

pero que dejara el mensaje, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas Lee empezó a tararear cuatro tipos de tono diferentes una y otra vez rezando por que el supiera de que se trataba, un rayo de luz reboto en el espejo retrovisor cegándolo, después un choque que hizo que el trasero del Chevrolet ladeara, el coche oscuro no dejo que Lee volviera a hacerse con el control del coche y pisando el acelerador lo arrastro unos metros, las ruedas del lado izquierdo reventaron provocando así que el coche dieras varias vueltas de campana.

Después de lo que al pobre Lee le pareció una eternidad el coche dejo de girar sobre si mismo, con un gruñido consiguió salir del coche, no sabia si bendecir o maldecir su buena suerte, miro el coche completamente destrazodo, si no hubiera llevado el cinturón de seguro estaría muerto, miro sobre el amasijo de hierros que era el Chevrolet y se le helo el corazón, el coche oscuro había parado y de ellos se apearon dos figuras, el no las conocía pero no hacia falta ser muy listo para saber lo que querían de el, echo a correr con todas sus fuerzas pero las piernas le fallaron debido al accidente, bajo los ojos y vio como la palanca de cambios se le había incrustado en el muslo derecho...¿como no se había dado cuenta?...unos pasos llamaron su atención, las dos figuras se acercaron a el que empezó a arrastrarse en dirección opuesta desesperado, la barrera estaba a pocos centímetros si conseguía cruzarla no le harían nada, como pudo se arrastro, su mano se poso en una raya roja y blanca pintada en el suelo.

-Solo un poco mas...vamos viejo...solo un poco...-tenia medio cuerpo fuera del recinto cuando uno de los atacantes le dio una patada en el costado haciéndolo girar.

-¿Donde te crees que vas?-dijo una figura.

-Esa voz...-pensó.-Yo conozco esa voz

-Señor...esta fuera del recinto...deberíamos...-la otra figura intento continuar pero fue callada por el otro que continuo diciendo:

-¿De verdad creías que te ibas a salir con la tuya?-se inclino sobre el descubriendo su identidad.

Lo ultimo que Lee vio fueron los ojos de su asesino detrás del cañón de la 9 Mm. que le voló la cabeza.

--

_Bueno este es el primer capitulo quiero saber vuestra opinión si no os gusta la trama o algo, me lo deciis y escribo un nuevo fic. ___

_Besos, Roguelion_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

La autopista estaba llena de coches, tanto militares como policiales, Sakura paro el coche en el lado donde estaban los policías, según le habían informado por radio había un cadáver en medio de la barrera que separaba la base militar de los civiles, eso seguro que el traía mas de un quebradero de cabeza, no había tenido nunca el placer de trabajar con los militares pero algunos de sus compañeros si y por lo que contaban no tenían nada bueno. Cruzo la cinta amarilla y de seguida se le echaron encima dos roperos empotrados vestidos de soldados.

-Lo siento señorita, pero nadie puede pasar-dijo uno alto y desgarbado

La chica los miro a ambos y con toda la paciencia del mundo saco su cartera y enseño una placa chapada en oro.

-Soy policía, así que echaros a un lado.-los soldados no se movieron.-Chicos, hay un cuerpo tirado en la calle, hace frió y para colmo tengo el periodo...¿os importaría dejarme trabajar?-Ambos hombres se miraron sobre saltados por las confidencias de la mujer pero no se movieron, de repente el mas bajo dijo:

-Tenemos ordenes, ningún agente pasara hasta hablar con el general, solo puede entrar la policía científica.-

Sakura aspiro hondo y saco su móvil, empezó a marcar un numero pero enseguida el aparato empezó a sonar, la melodía de Pasión de Gavilanes resonó en toda la escena del crimen, ambos soldados ahogaron una risita, la chica descolgó rápido maldiciendo bajo, mataría a Ino por ponerle esa estupida canción, ella odiaba ese culebron.

-Agente Haruno.-dijo seria, la voz se oía bajo por culpa de los camiones que pasaban al otro lado de la carretera así que la chica tuvo que moverse mientras se tapaba un oído con la mano que le quedaba libre.-¿Diga?

-Ir...oficial...juntos...General...-oyó, Sakura miro el móvil como si fuera de otro planeta.  
-¿Capitán...es usted?-pregunto poniéndose el móvil otra vez en la oreja Dio otro paso hacia la derecha.

-Me temo que aquí no hay cobertura.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Sakura giro sobre sus talones y se vio a un hombre vestido de soldado, llevaba una gorra que el tapaba por completo la cabeza, la miraba serio como enfadándose por que ella no supiera que en ese lugar no había cobertura.

-¿Haruno Sakura?-dijo seco.

La agente cerro el móvil de concha con dos dedos y con cara de fastidio pregunto:

-¿Quien es usted?-

El hombre se cuadro haciendo sonar sus talones y con voz firme y segura dijo:

-Sargento Uzumaki Naruto, me han enviado a buscarla.-

-¿A mi? ¿Por que?-

-Yo solo cumplo las ordenes, señora...ahora sígame.- Sakura iba a protestar pero el no le dio oportunidad ya que se había dado la vuelta encaminándose a un jeep del ejercito, abrió la puerta y se sentó dentro, iba a cerrarla cuando vio que ella no se había movido del sitio la miro arqueando una ceja.-¿Ocurre algo señorita?-

-Claro que ocurre...-dijo acercándose muy seria.-Acaban de asesinar a alguien y usted...Sargento-dijo imitando el tono de voz que el había utilizado hacia solo unos segundos.-pretendo llevarme a no se sabe donde...¿Cree que soy estupida? Ni siquiera se si es usted militar de verdad

Por un momento Sakura creyó ver como una sonrisa acudía al rostro del tal Naruto pero fue solo un momento, el hombre aspiro hondo para responderle cuando alguien los interrumpió.

-Por fin te encuentro.-dijo una voz detrás de ellos

-Sai... ¿que haces tu aquí?-un hombre negro se acerco sonriente a la chica y cociéndole el móvil de la mano y enseñándoselo dijo:

-Aquí no hay cobertura, nena.-

-Te he dicho que no me llames...-

-Kyubi...-sonrió el nuevo mirando al soldado.- ¿Que haces aquí?-le lanzo la mano en forma de saludo, Naruto la acepto con una sonrisa lejana.

-El general me manda a buscar a la señorita pero ella no se cree que yo sea militar.-

Nada mas oír esto Sai se echo a reír, se paso la mano por su cabeza rapada y entre risas dijo:

-¿Que tu no eres militar? jajajajjaj-miro a Sakura con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-Estas de guasa ¿verdad?-pero al ver como la chica lo miraba se dio cuenta de que no lo estaba, así que carraspeando dijo:

-Me manda el capitán, dice que va a mandar a alguien para que te busque, al parecer este es un tema delicado.-

Sakura no podía creer lo que Sai le decía, es mas por un momento pensó que estaba de broma pero su móvil volvió a sonar, ambos hombres miraron el móvil que no paraba de sonar de forma insistente con la música de la telenovela, la chica le arranco de las manos el aparato y descolgó, era el capitán y gracias al cielo esta vez si se oía bien.

-¿Donde diablos estas, Haruno?- gruño

-Donde usted me mando esta mañana, señor pero hay un problema no me dejan pasar.-

-Ni lo harán, van a mandar a uno de los suyos al parecer tenemos un conflicto de intereses, ese idiota que han matado esta en medio de la frontera de lo civil y lo militar...-

-¿Y eso que importa? muchas veces han matado a gente cerca de la valla y...-

-Ese es el problema, Haruno, o estaba dentro o fuera pero no en medio.-interrumpió su capitán

-¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer?-  


-Cuando algún capullo de uniforme vaya a buscarte, vete con el.-dicho esto colgó

La agente Haruno miro el aparato y luego miro a ambos hombres, Sai la miraba divertido y el sargento Uzumaki ...bueno el parecía que tenia ganas de irse

-Bueno...era mi capitán...-

-¿Viene o no?-interrumpió con apremio, Sakura se puso roja de furia y sin decir nada mas subió al coche y dio un fuerte portazo, el sargento la miro y esbozo una franca sonrisa que cubrió con su gorra mientras arrancaba, todo un temperamento, pensó, vio como la chica empezaba a ponerse el cinturón y sin darle tiempo a ella piso el acelerador clavándola en el respaldar del asiento.

-Oiga!!-fue lo ultimo que oyó Sai mientras veía como el coche se perdía camino a la base

__

_Quiero hacer una aclaraciones, Kyubi es una especie de apodo no tiene nada que ver con el demonio de la serie. Y en mi fic Ino y Sakura son algo asi como hermanastras aunque Ino es menor que Sakura._


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

El viaje en coche fue silencioso e incomodo, Sakura no paraba de mirar de soslayo al conductor sin saber muy bien que pensar, al parecer el y Sai eran amigos y si algo sabia ella de su compañero azabache es que le encantaba la marcha y casi todos sus amigos eran iguales, pero el tal Sargento Uzumaki parecía un hombre bastante serio, una pregunta le vino a la mente... ¿de que se conocerían? Sai no le hablaba mucho de su época anterior a la policía, es mas las pocas veces que le había preguntado el había evadido la respuesta cambiando el tema rápidamente.

-¿Así que usted y Sai son amigos?-pregunto en tono casual.

El militar no respondió solo desvió un poco los ojos y volvió a fijarlos rápidamente en la carretera.

-¿Por que lo pregunta?-dijo seco  
-Parece que se llevan muy bien...-  
-Sai se lleva bien con todo el mundo.-corto

Silencio.

-Yo pensé...-  
-Hemos llegado.-anuncio dando un frenazo.

El cinturón de seguridad se tenso alrededor del pecho de la chica que gruño como protesta.

-Me he dado cuenta.-

El sargento salio del coche sin esperar a la agente y se introdujo dentro de un gran edificio de ladrillos rojos gobernado por una gran bandera, Sakura lo siguió protestando entre dientes cosa que provoco una pequeña sonrisa en el militar que paso desapercibida por ella.

Uzumaki ando rápido por varios pasillos oyendo como los tacones de la muchacha resonaban, la chica lo seguía dando pequeños saltitos, intentaba no perder detalles de nada, cuadros de generales que no conocía, banderas confederadas, pistolas antiguas, estaba tan absorta admirando la decoración que no se dio cuenta de que el sargento paro delante de una puerta, Sakura se paro contra la espalda de el que se dio de bruces contra la madera.

Naruto se volvió hacia ella furioso tocándose la nariz con la mano, ella lo miraba entre divertida, el sargento abrió la boca para decir algo pero una voz al otro lado de la puerta lo interrumpió.

-Adelante.-

Ambos se quedaron mirando la puerta, Uzumaki la miro algo mosqueado y ella le sonrió de forma dulce haciéndole saber que no lo había echo queriendo, ese simple gesto le hizo olvidarse de por que se había enfadado, hacia tiempo que una mujer no le dedicaba una sonrisa como esa y menos una mujer tan bonita. Naruto se quedo mirándola durante un rato, en el que Sakura no sabia que hacer, miro a la puerta y luego al militar pero el no se movió la miraba con esos ojazos azules que tenia, no se había dado cuenta, la mandíbula angulosa, anchos hombros, en realidad era un hombre atractivo.

-¿No...entramos?- pregunto dudosa perdida en esos ojos.

Como si se hubiera puesto una coraza el rostro del hombre cambio de forma radical, sus ojos se volvieron puro hielo y la mandíbula se tenso hasta señalar los músculos, con la rectitud que solo un militar entrenado posee abrió la puerta y dejo paso a la joven que entro con paso seguro.

Dentro del despacho les esperaba un hombre alto y de pelo blanco con uniforme de gala, al parecer el asunto de la autopista le había sacado de algún sitio importante, Sakura entro hasta la mitad del despacho y el Sargento Uzumaki se puso unos pasos por delante de ella, acto seguido el Sargento se quito la gorra dejando al descubierto un pelo de color rubio resaltaba mas con el verde del uniforme y se puso tan recto que por un momento Sakura pensó que se rompería.

-¿La agente Haruno, Supongo?-El general se puso en pie y aun así se le veía bajito, se acomodo el traje y fue hacia ella mirándola como si no fuera nada.-Soy el General Jiraya...-la chica pensó que el iba a dar la mano pero solo se dedico a mirarla de cerca, como inspeccionándola.

-Haruno Sakura.-se presento ella.-Mi capitán me ha dicho que quería verme.-

-Así es, Señora...- Jiraya se volvió dándole la espalda como un niño que pierde el interés por un juguete.-Este es un tema muy delicado como comprenderá, el soldado que ha sido asesinado no era un simple soldado.-la chica asintió.-Llevaba acabo una misión secreta.-

-¿Que tipo de misión?-pregunto Sakura sacando su libreta para tomar notas, cosa que no pudo ya que Jiraya se la quito de las manos con increíble suavidad.

-Lo que investigaba no viene al caso, Señora. Quiero que quede claro que solo esta aquí por que ese estupido...-al decir esa palabra la agente pudo notar como el sargento apretaba los puños a su lado.-...Le dio por dejarse matar en la frontera, sino hubiera sido así esto lo habríamos solucionado nosotros.-

Hubo un tenso silencio en el que nadie decía nada.

-Bien...-dijo seca Sakura.-Ya ha dejado clara su opinión, ahora... ¿le importaría decirme que hago yo aquí?-

-Usted y el sargento Uzumaki investigaran lo que el Cabo Lee averiguo para que lo matara, me tendrán informado de todo...y cuando quiero decir todo digo todo.-dijo mirando a Uzumaki que solo miro al frente-El Sargento tiene toda la documentacion en la mesa.-continuo moviendo la mano para que se fueran.

Ambos salieron despacio del despacho del General Jiraya con diferentes sensaciones, a Sakura le entraron ganas de patearle la cara y por lo visto al Sargento Uzumaki le pasaba lo mismo, iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien cuando alguien la interrumpió.

-Kyubi-kun...por fin te encuentro.-Ambos miraron en dirección a la voz y vieron a un chica pelirroja vestida de militar con una falda que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, Sakura no tenía muy claro como era la indumentaria de una militar pero dudaba que fuera tan apretado.

-¿Que quieres Karin?-dijo sin mirar a la chica

-Mi jefecito me manda para que te de estos informes. Dicen que son los que necesitas para lo de Lee.-lo dijo como si el pobre Cabo se hubiera ido de vacaciones.

-Gracias.-

-Kyubi-kun...-dijo sinuosa la chica.

-Gracias, Karin dijo con tono gélido, empezó a andar sin darle tiempo a responder

Saura ando a su lado sin decir nada, pero era demasiado curiosa como para dejar pasar la oportunidad.

-¿Una antigua novia?-pregunto divertida

-Un error.-sentencio

-¿Kyubi es tu mote?-pregunto aun mas curiosa

Silencio

-¿Sargento?-

Silencio

-¿No me va a responder?

-No.-

-Oh...Bueno entonces supongo que no le importara que yo también le llame Kyubi-un  
¿Verdad?-

El sargento Uzumaki se paro en eco y penetrándola con la mirada le dijo muy serio.

-Mire señorita, acabo de perder a un buen amigo y lo ultimo que me apetece es hacer amistad con una perfecta desconocida.-

Sakura se le quedo mirando seria, luego bajo la vista y susurrando dijo:  
-Lo siento, solo pensé que le vendría bien un poco de charla, parece muy tenso.-

La manera de decirlo desarmo por completo al Sargento, había que reconocer que cuando quería podía ser muy burro, esa chica tiene que trabajar contigo durante algunos días, será mejor que intentes llevarte bien con ella, hace poco tiempo no era tan difícil,...¿por que lo es ahora tanto?  
-Lo siento, Señora, Lee era un buen amigo. La verdad es que últimamente ando un poco tenso.-

La agente sonrió y dándole un golpe en el brazo dijo:  
-No importa... ¿sabe lo que hago yo cuando me pongo así?-el sargento la miro arqueando una ceja.-Sesión de chocolate y galletas.-


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4 ******

**El sargento Uzumaki se quedo perplejo ante ****la**** propuesta, ****la**** verdad es que no era tan mala idea, hacía tiempo que no se dedicaba un poco de tiempo para el mismo pero por desgracia eso tendría que esperar, así que esbozo una de sus mejores sonrisas y con tono dulce dijo: ******

**-Gracias, Haruno-san pero me temo que primer tenemos trabajo.-**

**  
****-Upss...-de repente ****la**** agente noto como el color iba subiendo a sus mejillas.-claro...-empezó a andar a su lado hacia el Jeep.-Idiota...¿ qué esperabas que iba a decir?...no importa que a mi amigo lo hayan acabado de asesinar..Vamos a comer chocolate y galletas. Ino tenia razón, a veces podía ser de lo mas infantil-pensó ******

**Volvieron a ****la**** escena del crimen, los operarios ya habían retirado el cuerpo cosa que Naruto agradeció bastante, tarde o temprano tendría que ir a verlo pero aun no se sentía con fuerzas para ello, el coche aun seguía ahí, estaba boca abajo hecho un amasijo de hierros, se sorprendió de que Lee saliera con vida del accidente aunque le pareció normal, los del escuadrón lo llamaban La Bestia Suertuda por que las balas siempre le rozaban pero nunca llegaban a darle, por desgracia su suerte se acabo aquella madrugada. Un hombre alto se hallaba observando el maletero del coche cuando se bajaron del Jeep. ******

**-¿Es uno de los tuyos?-pregunto Sakura poniendo ****la**** mano sobre ****la**** pistolera. ****  
**

**-No te preocupes...-dijo sonriendo. Se acerco sin hacer ruido al hombre, saco una pluma de su bolsillo y después de cerciorarse de que no tenía nada en las manos ****la**** puso en ****la**** espalda simulando que era una pistola, el desconocido se quedo muy quieto, se le corto ****la**** respiración.- ¿Quién es usted?-pregunto el sargento fingiendo otra voz. ****  
**

**-Soy...soy...no dispare...yo...-dijo nervioso el hombre. ****  
**

**Naruto no pudo resistirlo y se echo a reír, el hombre alto se volvió y con una expresión de fastidio dijo: ****  
**

**-Kyubi te he dicho que no me des estos sustos.- ******

**Sakura se quedo mirando al hombre, era alto y de pelo negro, sus ojos estaban ocultos tras unas gafas redondas y oscuras, tenía la pinta del típico ratón de biblioteca, pensó ****la**** agente. ****  
**

**-Lo siento, Shino, es que...-empezo a reir-Es que no lo puedo evitar.- ****  
**

**-Imbécil.-**

**  
****La**** agente se quedo mirando a ambos hombres, el nuevo amigo de el Sargento también lo llamaba Kyubi, se preguntaba el porqué, al principio pensó que era algo de tipo sexual debido a que se lo llamo esa chica que se le insinuó, pero empezaba a pensar que no era por eso. **

**  
****-Hola.-saludo el hombre con gafas.-Soy un maleducado, Aburame Shino.-le tendió ****la**** mano a ****la**** chica que fue **

**a apretársela pero para su sorpresa este le beso ****la**** mano en vez de apretarlo, el sargento soltó un bufido ante el acto. **

**  
****-Deja tus modales para otro momento... ¿Que has encontrado?-interrumpió ****  
**

**-¿Quieres dejar que ****la**** señora se presente, zopenco?-ignoro Shino, Sakura ahogo una risita ****  
**

**-Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto Shino-san.-. ****  
**

**-El gusto es mío.-hizo una referencia. ****  
**

**-Por favor...ya le pedirás cita para el baile otro día...ahora quieres decirme de una vez que has encontrado...-se exaspero ****  
**

**-Nunca has tenido paciencia.-regaño Shino.-Haruno-san le recomiendo que se arme de paciencia con él, a veces es insoportable pero cuando se le conoce es como un gatito inofensivo.-**

**  
****Sakura sonrió ante lo del gatito y rio a carcajada limpia cuando Naruto...el sargento Uzumaki retorció el brazo de Shino haciendo que se doblara. ****  
**

**-¿Que decías de un gatito?- ****  
**

**-Vale...vale...tranquilo, tigre de Bengala.- ****  
**

**El sargento soltó al científico que movió el brazo dolorido. ****  
**

**-¿Quieres saber lo que he descubierto o prefieres seguir retorciéndome el brazo?- ****  
**

**-¿Es una pregunta con trampa?-Shino lo fulmino con ****la**** mirada-Vale...vale...dime que has descubierto.- ****  
**

**-El coche que perseguía al cabo Lee era de color plata, por ****la**** altura del impacto parece que fue un coche grande, tal vez un todo terreno o algo parecido.- ****  
**

**-¿Algo más?- ****  
**

**-De momento no mucho...solo...-Shino se llevo ****la**** mano a ****la**** barbilla pensativo. ****  
**

**-¿Solo qué?- ****  
**

**-He encontrado unos polvos muy raros dentro del coche, estaban al lado del asiento del conductor... ¿Sabes si el cabo se drogaba?- ****  
**

**Naruto soltó una risa seca y masajeándose ****la**** frente respondió: ****  
**

**-A Lee le daba miedo sacarse sangre, imagínate el drogase.- ****  
**

**-Bueno...-se encogió de hombros.-de todas formas he cogido una muestra, lo analizare y te llamo ¿de acuerdo? ****  
**

**-De acuerdo.- ****  
**

**Shino siguió inspeccionando el coche mientras ****la**** pareja se alejaba, Naruto parecía muy pensativo. ****  
**

**-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Sakura sentándose de nuevo en el Jeep. ****  
**

**-Lee era un agente de despacho, le cogieron para esta misión por que nadie sospecharía de él...-frunció el ceño como recordando algo. ****  
**

**-¿Qué pasa?- ****  
**

**-Tenemos que hacer una parada, pero primero iremos a mi casa, tengo que cambiarme.- ****  
**

**-¿Cambiarse, para qué?- ****  
**

**El sargento ****la**** miro con una sonrisa divertida y arrancando el coche dijo: ****  
**

**-No creerá que me voy a pasear vestido de soldado por ****la**** ciudad ¿no?-**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5 ******

**El sargento Uzumaki llevo a Sakura a su casa, al contrario de lo que ella pensaba no ****la**** dejo entrar solo le dijo que esperara en el coche cosa que molesto bastante a ****la**** chica...se notaba que era militar, ni siquiera le había preguntado si quiera algo de beber, así si le cortara el riego sanguíneo por culpa de ****la**** gorra. ****  
****Estuvo despotricando mentalmente el tiempo que estuvo en el coche hasta que ****la**** puerta se abrió, el sargento o Kyubi como lo llamaban más de uno salió con una camisa naranja por fuera y unos vaqueros, seguía llevando las botas militares pero eso sumado al color del pelo le hacía resaltar el look rebelde, cosa que por cierto a Sakura le encantaba...¿A qué mujer no le gusta ese tipo de look? estuvo babeando hasta que el estuvo cerca del coche, se obligo a no mirarlo fijamente pero fracaso en su empeño ya que cuando Naruto se asomo por ****la**** ventanilla solo pudo quedarse mirando como una quinceañera cuando ve al chico más guapo del instituto, Naruto apoyo un brazo en la puerta del jeep y abriéndola de forma galante dijo: ****  
**

**-Me temo que vamos a tener que cambiar de transporte.- ****  
**

**Sakura bajo dubitativa, el al ver su cara de desconcierto aclaro. ****  
**

**-Vamos a ir en mi coche.-dijo señalando un de Soto negro aparcado en ****la**** acera. ****  
**

**-Vamos a ir en ¿eso?-pregunto señalando ****  
**

**-Oiga...un respeto...-dijo fingiendo enfado, se acerco a su coche y acaricio ****la**** chapa, se agacho y le susurro.-No le hagas caso pequeño...eres todo un campeón.- **

**Sakura**** giro los ojos exasperada...Hombres... ¿Alguien los entiende? ******

**La**** base militar estaba a unos veinte kilómetros del centro de Konoha, ****la**** agente Haruno intento preguntarle en varias ocasiones donde iban pero el solo se dedicaba a sonreír cosa que ****la**** exasperaba, llegaron al centro pero para su sorpresa el sargento siguió avanzando hasta los barrios marginales, estuvieron durante unos minutos dando vueltas hasta que Naruto encontró un lugar adecuado para dejar el coche que resulto ser un antro para motoristas. ****  
**

**-¿Vas a dejarlo aquí?-pregunto Sakura mientras bajaba del coche ****  
**

**-Claro este es el lugar más seguro de ****la**** tierra.- ****  
****La**** agente lo miro como si estuviera loco, esa zona era ****la**** que registraba mas llamadas por robo y peleas, y ese estúpido pensaba dejar su coche sin echar el pestillo, se acerco hacia el portero del local, el típico tío cachas con ****la**** cabeza rapada y gafas de sol ya sea de día o de noche, Naruto lanzo las llaves al portero como si fuera un aparcacoches, este las cogió al vuelo. ****  
**

**-Vigílamelo ¿eh?- ****  
**

**-Claro, Kyubi.- ****  
**

**Sakura miraba alucinada, entro en el local siguiendo a el sargento y creyó morirse cuando vio el antro por dentro, estaba lleno de motoristas borrachos, algunos jugaban a las cartas, otros bebían como cosacos y otros simplemente se dedicaban a ver como dos mujeres se peleaban en una especie de pelea de barro. De repente ****la**** agente sintió asco por aquellos hombres. ****  
**

**-¡Kyubi ¡- grito alguien cerca de ellos ****  
**

**Un hombre gordo y calvo se les acerco, parecía un luchador de boxeo, ****la**** nariz doblada hacia un lado debido a un mal medico y un águila tatuado en un brazo.**

**  
****-Kenji...-Naruto abrió los brazos y ambos hombres se fundieron en un abrazo.**

**  
****Al fondo ****la**** música destinada a ****la**** pelea de barro paro dando paso a una música mas ambiental aunque estruendosa. ****  
**

**-¿Que te trae por aquí?- ****  
**

**-Vengo de trabajo-dijo ignorando por completo a Sakura que en ese momento veía como dos mujeres llenas de barro pasaban por su lado.- ¿Y eso?-pregunto señalando a las mujeres ****  
**

**-Renovarse o morir.-sentencio Kenji**

**  
****El sargento ahogo una risita. ****  
**

**-Tal vez tu amiga quiera probar suerte después.-dijo señalando a Sakura que lo fulmino con ****la**** mirada.-O tal vez no.- ****  
**

**Naruto rio entre dientes, noto como Sakura lo miraba con los ojos fuera de las orbitas ****  
**

**-Un respeto, Kenji, ella es ****la**** agente Haruno, de la policía.-enfatizo ****la**** palabra policía para que tuviera cuidado con lo que decía. ****  
**

**-Upsss...mil perdones, señorita.-dijo cogiéndole de la mano y besándosela galantemente, pero a ****la**** agente su contacto le dio más asco que otra cosa.- ¿Cual tipo de trabajo?-pregunto cambiando el tema. **

**  
****-Hace unos días vino Lee, al parecer tenía un informador que paraba en tu bar.- ****  
****La**** agente Haruno miro al sargento con sorpresa... ¿por qué ese estúpido no le **

**había dicho nada? ****  
****-¿Como sabes tú eso?- **

**  
****-Vamos, Kenji...Lee no sabía atarse los zapatos solo... ¿de verdad crees que no me contaría nada de su caso?- ****  
**

**Kenji pareció comprender, era verdad, desde que Naruto le salvo ****la**** vida al Suertudo este contaba con él para todo, incluso le preguntaba si le pedía salir a alguna chica. **

**  
****-Pues si, además pareces que has heredado ****la**** suerte de nuestro amigo.- ****  
**

**-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo arqueando una ceja. ****  
**

**-Porque está sentado allí.-señalo a una de las mesas, estaba muy cerca de cuadrilátero de barro, había un hombre menudo y moreno que miraba nervioso de un lado a otro, parecía esperar algo.-Se llama Tobi, es un soplón- escupió como si fuera lo más asqueroso de ****la**** tierra **

**  
****-¿Y tú no lo eres?-pregunto divertido el sargento ****  
**

**Kenji lo miro serio, por un momento Sakura pensó que le arrancaría ****la**** cabeza de un puñetazo pero él se rio con ganas puso una de sus grandes manos sobre el hombro de Naruto y dijo: ****  
**

**-Yo ayudo a un amigo.- ******

**Dicho esto se encaminaron hacia el tal Tobi que estaba absorto en una de las chicas que se preparaba para entrar a luchar de nuevo.**

**  
****-¿Por qué no me dijiste a que veníamos?- ****  
**

**-Por que así mantengo un poco el misterio...-sonrió pícaramente. ****  
**

**La**** agente Haruno noto como se ponía colorada, bendijo que aquel asqueroso local estuviera tan oscuro, parecía que el sargento Uzumaki se había quedado con su uniforme en ****la**** base militar y el hombre que estaba a su lado era alguien completamente diferente. ******

**Llegaron a ****la**** mesa, Sakura se puso delante de Tobi tapándole ****la**** vista y de paso su posible camino de huida, Naruto se sentó al lado del pequeño hombre se sobre salto al ver al sargento al parecer lo conocía. ****  
**

**-Kyubi-dijo nervioso. ****  
**

**-¿Me conoces? vaya es un honor.- ****  
**

**-Como no conocerte, Lee no paraba de hablar de ti.-el sargento le regalo una sonrisa.-A veces pensaba que eras su amante.-que se borro al oír esa última frase. **

**  
****Sakura tuvo que morderse ****la**** lengua para no reír a carcajadas, al parecer el tal Lee era un chico dependiente, sin personalidad. **

**  
****-Si tanto te hablaba de mi...sabrás que no es bueno hacerme enfadar... ¿Verdad?-el rostro de Naruto se ensombreció de tal manera que Tobi se puso blanco. ****  
**

**-Pe...perdone...- ****  
**

**El sargento lo miro durante unos segundos con esa expresión gélida luego cogió de ****la**** nuca al soplón y lo zarandeo con fuerza pegando sus frentes **

**  
****-¿Que le dijiste?- ****  
**

**-No sé de qué me habla.-susurro ****  
**

**-Vamos, Tobi el me lo contaba todo... ¿como crees que he dado contigo? se que hablaste con él hace dos días...-hizo mas presión sobre su nuca haciendo que el chico gimiera de dolor.-Que le dijiste.- **

**  
****-Yo...yo...- ****  
**

**En un arrebato de valentía Tobi golpeo ****la**** espinilla de el sargento que lo soltó dando un gruñido de dolor, Sakura se puso en su camino apretando los pies pero el soplón estaba demasiado asustado y eso es lo volvía peligroso, empujo a ****la**** agente con fuerza apartándola, Tobi miro de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer, ****la**** chica estaba en el suelo, giro un poco y vio como Naruto se ponía de pie amenazante para cogerlo, el nerviosismo mezclado con el pánico no es una buena combinación para nadie, te hace hacer cosas estúpidas y eso precisamente fue lo que hizo el soplón. ****  
****Como alma que lleva el diablo se lanzo sobre ****la**** resbaladiza base de barro pensando que sería ****la**** vía de escape más rápida pero solo consiguió resbalarse y caer sobre sí mismo. Naruto lo miraba furioso desde el borde del cuadrilátero, ****la**** música había cesado y todos los miraban entre asustados y curiosos, Sakura se puso de pie tocándose un costado, Tobi se revolvía en el barro intentando escapar. ****  
**

**-Tobi, sal de ahí ahora mismo.-grito el sargento ****  
**

**El chico no le hizo caso solo se dedico a avanzar hasta el otro extremo con ****la**** confianza de poder escapar**

**  
****-No me hagas ir por ti. Advirtió, pero seguía sin hacerle caso. Naruto gruño y **

**quitándose el reloj dijo:-Sujete esto y espéreme al otro lado.-luego salto al fondo de barro.**

**  
****Su experiencia como soldado le hizo más fácil ****la**** tarea de ir a buscar a ese estúpido de Tobi, como se manchara ****la**** ropa le rompería las piernas, estaba justo detrás del soplón, puso ****la**** mano sobre su hombro y dijo: **

**  
****-Vamos chico, no hagas esto más difícil.- ****  
**

**Para su mala suerte el joven se asusto y cayó al barro llevándose por delante al sargento, Sakura dio ****la**** vuelta al cuadrilátero a tiempo de ver ****la**** cara de sorpresa de Uzumaki al caer al suelo, no pudo evitar reír mientras el sargento intentaba agarrar a Tobi que se revolvía como un cerdo asustado, al principio fue una pequeña risa pero pronto se convirtieron en carcajadas, en unos minutos ambos estaban fuera del cuadrilátero llenos de barro. ****  
**

**Naruto cogió de las solapas de ****la**** camisa al soplón y echando fuego por los ojos dijo: ****  
**

**-Más te vale que lo que me digas sea bueno, enano.- ****  
**

**Tobi lo miro con terror y creyendo que le daría una paliza alzo las manos en son de paz y casi sollozando respondió: ****  
**

**-Están...están...haciendo algo.- ****  
**

**-¿El qué?- ****  
**

**-No sé...Lee creía que era una especie de droga nueva... Para utilizarla con los soldados cuando entren en combate.- ****  
**

**-¿Donde?-lo zarandeo ****  
**

**-No...si se lo digo me mataran.-El sargento Uzumaki saco su pistola e introdujo el cañón en ****la**** boca del chico ****  
**

**-Si no me lo dices te matare yo mismo.- ****  
**

**-Uzumaki...- Sakura intento retenerlo pero el sargento ****la**** paralizo con ****la**** mirada, tenía cara de loco, Tobi empezó a sollozar, Naruto apretó el cañón contra su garganta y amartillo ****la**** pistola, luego saco el cañón lo suficiente para que pudiera hablar ****  
**

**-En ****la**** base...pero no se en que parte...lo juro...-dijo entre sollozos**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

En cuanto Tobi dijo eso una guerra se desato en el local, las sillas volaban de un lado a otro, los motoristas se pegaban, las chicas del barro tampoco se quedaban atrás, el soplón aprovecho el momento de jaleo para darle una patada al sargento en su entrepierna para que lo soltara cosa que consiguió, Sakura salió corriendo detrás de él pero unos motoristas le impidieron el paso.

-Me encantan las chicas de cabellos extravagantes.-dijo uno de ellos

-Tu la sujetas por los brazos y yo por las piernas.-

Naruto vio como dos gorilas se lanzaban sobre su compañera, olvidándose del dolor se incorporo, ya se encargaría de partirle la cara a Tobi mas tarde, esos idiotas eran bastante grandes y Sakura no mediría mas de 1.60 m, empezó a andar pero se quedo clavado en el sitio cuando vio como la agente cogía un botella de cerveza de una mesa y se la estampaba en la cara a uno de sus atacantes, luego como si estuviera jugando al futbol dio un terrible patadon en las partes nobles del otro compinche, el sargento hizo una mueca al ver como el hombre caía al suelo con dos lagrimas en los ojos.

Se acerco a ella por la espalda y puso una mano en su hombro pero la muchacha estaba demasiado en tensión y retorciéndosela hizo que pasara por encima de ella, dando a para con la espalda en el suelo.

-Ouchhhhh!!-grito.

-¿Sargento?-pregunto la chica-¿está bien?-

Iba a responder cuando alguien dio un tiro al aire, todo se quedo estático, los puños dejaron de volar, la música paro, todos miraban hacia la puerta donde había un hombre vestido de uniforme.

-Quedan todos detenidos.-grito el policía.

Esa fue la señal para que una estampida de motoristas saliera del local como si este estuviera ardiendo.

Media hora después en la comisaría de policía.

-No te enfades...conseguimos la información ¿no?- Naruto seguía a Sakura por el laberinto de mesas hasta llegar a la suya, la chica dejo caer la pistola y se quito la chaqueta de piel que llevaba, no le había dirigido la palabra desde la pelea y eso era algo que irritaba 

bastante al sargento.- ¿Vas a estar todo el tiempo así?-pregunto frustrado

La agente lo fulmino con la mirada, se sentó en la silla y empezó a escribir a máquina.

-¿Que cojones haces?-

-Un informe.-dijo seca

-¿sobre?-

-Sobre la pelea del bar...-

-¿Para qué?-

La chica aspiro hondo, ese hombre podía ser muy exasperante.

-Para entregárselo a mi capitán... ¿no deberías hacer tu lo mismo?-el sargento resoplo

-Vamos,..Tenemos que ir a la base...-

-¿Para qué?-

-¿Como que para qué? somos un equipo ¿recuerdas?-

Eso fue demasiado para la agente que dando con ambas manos en la mesa se levanto de golpe lanzando su silla hacia atrás, miro al sargento Uzumaki que se había incorporado y sin previo aviso le lanzo un directo a la cara, el hombre dio un paso hacia atrás llevándose ambas manos donde la chica le había golpeado.

-¿Pero qué cojones haces?-grito

-¿Que que hago? No haces más que llevarme de un lado para otro como si fuera una muñequita, me llevas a un estúpido bar de motoristas y apaleas a un idiota sin decirme que vamos a hacer, no me cuentas nada y ahora bienes diciéndome que somos un equipo...¿tu eres tonto?-

El sargento sonrió levemente, la chica tenia carácter y además de ser guapa pegaba

Fuerte... ¿se podía pedir algo más?

-¿chicos?-carraspeo alguien a su lado.

Ambos se giraron y vieron a Sai que los miraba de forma extraña.

-Todos os están mirando.-dijo

La pareja miro en derredor y vio como toda la comisaria les miraba interrogante, hasta los detenidos curioseaban desde sus celdas, Sakura paso la mirada por toda la estancia y se paro en una puerta en especial,...el capitán había salido al oír el alboroto, cerró los ojos frustrada cuando este le hizo ademan para que fuera a su despacho.

-Te odio.-dijo al sargento antes de irse

Naruto vio como la chica se alejaba con paso enfurecido, si, se podía pedir algo más...bonito culo.

-Es todo un carácter ¿verdad?-oyó la voz de Sai

El asintió, vio como su amigo sonreía.

-Pensé que no volvería a verte esa expresión.-dijo aumentando sus sonrisa

-¿Que expresión?-pregunto sin dejar de mirar como Sakura entraba en el despacho y cerraba la puerta

-Es guapa.-susurro

Naruto lo miro arqueando una ceja, luego sonrió y sin mucha convicción dijo:

-No sé de qué me hablas...-

-Si...claro-rio Sai

Sakura entro en el despacho de su capitán, un hombre de unos cincuenta años que la miraba por encima de sus gafas metálicas.

-Señor...yo...-

-Quiero saber qué demonios paso en el bar-dijo cortante

-Estaba escribiendo un informe.- intento explicar

-Como se te ocurre llevar al Sargento Uzumaki a un bar de motoristas.- interrumpio

Sakura enmudeció al oír eso... ¿Que ella había echo qué?

-Señor...Creo que hay un error.-

El capitán se quito las gafas y empezó a limpiárselas con un pañuelo de seda.

-¿Sabes quién es el Sargento Uzumaki, Sakura?-

-No, señor-

-Naruto Uzumaki.-dijo cogiendo una carpeta y dándosela.-Lucho en la guerra de Sunakagure, condecorado con un sinfín de estrellas de las que la mayoría no se nombrar...-

-Si tiene tantas estrellas ¿por qué sigue siendo sargento?-pregunto pasando las páginas de la carpeta

-Le degradaron...la guerra de Sunakagure lo dejo tocado, al parecer paso algo en una de las misiones, no se sabe mucho solo que desde entonces se gano el apodo de Kyubi.-  
Sakura trago saliva ruidosamente, algo le decía que ese apodo no se lo habían dado por ser un buen chico y haber ayudado a los necesitados, más bien todo lo contrario.

-¿Estoy a salvo?-pregunto

-Tranquila, al parecer le paso a toda la unidad...suele pasar bastante, al parecer cayeron en una trampa y uno de los suyos murió, una oficial llamada Hinata, el sargento intento salvarla pero murió en sus brazos, Uzumaki se echo todas las culpa de ahí que lo degradaran.-

Hubo un silencio

-Tal vez por eso no le decía nada. Pensó Sakura

De repente llamaron a la puerta, esta se abrió sin que el capitán diera su permiso, Uzumaki entro en el despacho como Pedro por su casa.

-¿Capitán...?-cogió el trozo de madera donde estaba escrito el nombre de su jefe y lo leyó en alto-¿...Hiashi Hyuga?- _(N.a.: creo que ese era el nombre… sino que alguien me corrija)_

-¿Si...?-pregunto el hombre mirándolo por encima de sus gafas  
Naruto volvió al poner el trozo de madera sobre la mesa y poniéndose firme dijo:

-Quería decirle señor que todo fue culpa mía...-Sakura lo miro sorprendida-Yo tenía un contacto en el local y arrastre a la agente Haruno sin que esta supiera nada. No volverá a pasar.-

El capitán Hiashi observo de arriba abajo al sargento, era un tipo raro, pero parecía sincero, además no quería tener problemas con la base militar de Konoha, estaba seguro de que si ellos querían le enterrarían en papeles hasta que se jubilara.

-Muy bien...-suspiro, sonrió al ver la cara de asombro de Sakura.-Este es un tema delicado, y no creo que haga falta decir que todos estamos muy tensos, la prensa está loca porque cometamos un error, así que pondremos nuestra mejor cara y sonreiremos ¿de acuerdo?-saco dos papeles del cajón de su escritorio y se los dio a ambos.

-¿Que es esto?-pregunto Sakura

-Una invitación...-

-Ya lo veo... ¿pero para qué?-

Hiashi suspiro ruidosamente y se froto las sienes con los dedos

-Hay una fiesta donde los militares y la policía se juntan para celebrar no se qué historia de...-

-La paz entre las dos fuerzas de la ley. Interrumpió el sargento, Hiashi lo miro fastidiado

-Lo que sea...-continuo.-Con todo este revuelo, la prensa estará allí, así que quiero que asistan y pongan su mejor cara...ya sabes...es un honor trabajar juntos y bla bla bla...-

-Pero, señor estamos en plena investigacion.-interrumpió Sakura

-Lo se...pero los de arriba me presionan a mí y yo te presiono a ti.-dijo acido.-En cuanto usted Sargento he hablado con su general, dice que se comporte y que por el no hay ningún problema...-Uzumaki asintió, ambos se disponían a salir cuando el capitán llamo a Sakura.-Ponte un bonito traje y compórtate como toda una profesional ¿me entiendes?-  
La chica sonrió y salió por la puerta seguida del sargento.

-¿A que ha venido eso?-

-hace unos meses tuve que ir a una fiesta para proteger a un testigo, como iba de trabajo me puse ropa cómoda, un idiota de seguridad quiso impedirme el paso y lo le rompí la nariz.-rio mientras andaba

-Así que tu especialidad es esa ¿eh?-dijo Naruto tocándose la nariz

-Si...y como te vuelvas a poner chulito te la rompo de verdad.-El sargento alzo las manos en señal de paz y ella se mordio el labio para no sonreir.

-¿Y donde aprendió una chica como tú a pegar así?-

-¿Donde crees tú...?-el sargento se encogio de hombros-En un colegio de monjas.-le sonrio mientras avanzaba sonriendo.

Naruto se paro perplejo, luego sonrió divertido y dijo:

-Me encantan los colegios de monjas.-


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

El sargento Uzumaki llego a su casa y dio un terrible portazo, había sido un día horrible, tiro en una silla su abrigo largo y se sentó en el sofá como si fuera un saco mirando al techo...Lee muerto...no paraba de repetir su mente...era algo increíble... ¿que diablos había descubierto ese imbécil para que lo mataran?...

Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando algo le rozo los pies, bajo la vista y vio un pequeño gatito de color canela que se rozaba mimosamente.

-Eh...pequeña... ¿Te has aburrido sin mi?-se agacho y acaricio al animal que ronroneo al sentir sus manos.-Yo también te he echado de menos...ha sido un día muy duro... ¿Sabes, Ruby?-

Miro al rostro del animal que tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba disfrutando mucho de las caricias de su amo, pero pronto se vio de nuevo en el suelo cuando Naruto vio como la lucecita del contestador parpadeaba insistentemente, se levanto mientras se sacaba la camisa por la cabeza y la tiraba justo al lado del aparato, pulso el botón y cogió a Ruby que se dejo hacer, se dirigió a la cocina y le preparo un tazón de leche, pronto una voz conocida lleno el salón, no entendió nada de lo que decía así que volvió sobre sus pasos y rebobino el mensaje, empezó a acariciar al gato mientras escuchaba atentamente:

-¿Hola?...Naruto ...¿estas ahí?...bueno, no importa...¿Donde tienes el móvil?...llevo llamándote toda la tarde...(suspiro) supongo que lo tendrás desconectado...-el sargento miro en derredor interrogante, la verdad es que no recordaba donde tenía el aparato.-Soy Yumi... Lee esta aquí y...-la chica soltó una gran bocanada de aire.-Necesito que vengas...ya le he hecho la autopsia.- Naruto apretó a Ruby contra su pecho, no se hacia la idea de ver a su amigo abierto en canal sobre una mesa de operaciones. Estaré aquí hasta las 8 luego me iré, si cuando oigas este mensaje es mas tarde ven a verme mañana...¿vale?-la comunicación se corto

El sargento miro hacia el reloj, las 9 de la noche...suspiro aliviado, al menos podría dormir tranquilo esta noche...bueno..Eso si conseguía dormir, entonces tuvo una idea, Sakura podía acompañarlo, así la ayudaba en la investigación y de paso no pasaría ese trago solo, además tendría que aconsejarla sobre los pormenores de la fiesta que era al día siguiente y de si quería ir con él o prefería ir con algún amigo, sin mas dilación soltó al gato en el suelo y empezó a revolver los papeles que tenia sobre la mesa buscando el numero.

Sakura ya llevaba una hora en su casa, Uzumaki la había acompañado en su coche, estuvo muy hablador desde que salieron de la comisaria, al parecer le había impresionado el ver como peleaba, sonrió para sí,...hombres.

Estiro los brazos por detrás se la cabeza y varias vertebras le crujieron, hizo una mueca, llevaba desde que había llegado intentando descubrir algo más del sargento, la carpeta que le había dado su capitán tenia detalles muy superficiales así que decidió buscar información por su cuenta, lo malo era que ella no era muy fuerte con los ordenadores,...nuevas tecnologías y Sakura no eran buenas combinaciones.

El teléfono sonó de forma insistente, Ino estaba en el salón viendo la tele con el aparato justo al lado pero aun así el timbre volvió a sonar, la agente gruño bajo...seguro que lo está mirando como si fuera de otro planeta, pensó fastidiada, iba a gritarle que lo cogiera cuando dejo de sonar, pudo oír como su hermana contestaba al teléfono.  


-Gracias al cielo. Pensó Sakura alzando las manos hacia el techo, miro la pantalla y puso los dedos sobre el teclado, justo cuando se disponía a teclear...  
-!!SAKURAAA!!-la voz de Ino llego desde el otro extremo de la casa sobresaltándola.-Te llaman!!-berreo

La chica soltó un grito de desagrado, por la forma de gritar de su hermana parecía que ella estuviera en el otro extremo de la tierra no a tres habitaciones al lado, se levanto poniéndose bien la camiseta y se dirigió al salón, pudo ver a Ino sentada sobre sus rodillas en el sofá, tendiéndole el teléfono, justo cuando lo iba a coger esta se lo quito.

-Es un hombre...-dijo

-Vale...-intento cogerlo de nuevo pero Ino volvió a quitárselo

-Tiene una voz estupenda.-

-Supongo.-dijo poniendo la mano para que se le diera el aparato

-¿Esta bueno?-sonrió la hermana más joven poniéndose el auricular sobre el hombro

-¿Y yo que se? si ni siquiera sé quien es.-

-Un tal Sargento Uzumaki...tiene pinta de estar bueno y dar morbo.- solto una risita

Sakura se mordió el labio intentando no reír, la verdad es que su hermana estaba en esa edad en que las hormonas mandan y no hacen caso a nadie más.

-Dame el teléfono.-ordeno sin convicción

-¿Esta bueno?-pregunto

-Que me des el telefono.-volvio a ordenar con una risita

-No hasta que me digas si esta bueno.-

La agente aspiro hondo y miro al cielo

-Si esta bueno.-dijo por fin

-¿Pero bueno en plan...esta pasable o te bajaría los pantalones para...?-

-¡Ino!...-rio, Sakura miro a su hermana para que le diera el teléfono pero esta tenía pinta de no ceder así que aspirando hondo dijo:-Para bajarle los pantalones.-  


Dicho esto la chica le dio el teléfono sin rechistar y volvió a ver la tele perdiendo el interés.

-¿Diga?-pregunto Sakura poniéndose el teléfono en la oreja pero lo único que le llego fue una risa de hombre-¿Sargento?-pregunto extrañada

-Tiene una hermana muy simpática...-dijo entre risas-Dígale que mañana podrá conocerme y juzgar por si misma si estoy bueno o no.-

La cara de Sakura paso por varios colores...la muy idiota de Ino no había tapado el auricular mientras hablaban y el sargento había escuchado toda la conversación...incluso que ella pensaba que estaba lo suficientemente bueno como para bajarle los pantalones...AAAARRRGGGGHhh voy a matar a mi hermana.

-¿Haruno-san? ¿Sigue ahí o se ha muerto de la vergüenza?-la profunda voz del sargento la volvió a la realidad, miro a su hermana de forma asesina y dijo entre balbuceos

-Es...Estoy...intentando decidir que hago.-la risa de Uzumaki llego desde el otro extremo de la línea.- ¿Quería algo o solo burlarse de mí?-dijo empezando a enfadarse

-Si...-la risa del hombre se corto de repente-Me ha llamado la forense del caso, dice que ya la ha hecho la autopsia al cabo Lee y me preguntaba si...-un silencio sepulcral se produjo

-¿Siiii?...-pregunto interrogante Sakura echándose hacia delante en clara postura de expectación

-¿Querría acompañarme?-dijo susurrando

La agente se puso muy tensa, por la forma de preguntárselo parecía que le estaba pidiendo una cita y no ir a ver como una doctora diseccionaba un cuerpo sobre una mesa.

-Esto...yo...claro...por supuesto...-se sorprendió ante el nerviosismo de su voz-Es bueno para la investigación... ¿no cree?-

-Si...si claro...-se apresuro a decir el sargento.-ademas pensé que de paso podríamos hablar de lo de la fiesta que...-carraspeo.-es mañana por la noche...y...-otro carraspeo-Supuse que...usted y yo...-

-Oh...- Sakura se puso recta como un palo, noto como sus mejillas se ponían rojas, Ino la miraba de forma rara así que opto por darle la espalda.-Cla...claro...podemos...hablar de...la...la fiesta...-

-Si...claro...estoooooo...es tarde...-

-Si...-

-¿Paso mañana sobre las...ocho, cero, cero para ir a la autopsia...?-pregunto en tono militar

-Claro...a las ocho, cero, cero. Repitió Sakura que acto seguido colgó

Se quedo mirando el teléfono, decididamente el sargento Uzumaki era un hombre muy extraño...y atractivo, se preguntaba como estaría con el traje de gala militar y sin saber por qué empezó a tener calor.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Ino curiosa

-¿Y bien qué?-pregunto soltando el auricular que aun tenia cogido

-¿Cuando voy a conocerlo?-

-No vas a conocerlo...porque es solo un compañero de trabajo y no va a venir a casa para nada, además... ¿Tú no estabas viendo la tele?-

-Vaya...pues sí que te gusta ese tio-sonrio irónica su hermana mientras se sentaba bien en el sofá

-¿Qué? a mí el sargento Uzumaki no me gusta nada...a...además... ¿por qué porras dices eso?-

-Estas balbuceando.-

-¿Y qué?-

-Solo balbuceas cuando un tío te gusta y cuanto más balbuceas mas te gusta-

-Eres...eres...imb...imb...- Sakura cerró los ojos.- Imbécil. -consiguió decir.

Su hermana la mirada desde el sofá con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Cuando viene?-pregunto como el que pregunta la hora

-Mañana. Respondió Sakura de forma mecánica, al ver que lo había dicho abrió mucho los ojos y se tapo la boca, tuvo que aguantar toda la noche las burlas y el interrogatorio de su hermana, mañana seria un largo día.


End file.
